


Голод не тётка

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сверкающее лезвие ножа, грязь, крики, кипящее масло... Я готовлю завтрак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голод не тётка

Аллен осторожно опустился на чемодан. С его лица уже пару минут не сходила глупая улыбка от уха до уха: не часто такое увидишь. Да что там, никогда не увидишь.

Волосы Канды были собраны в тугой бесформенный пучок высоко на затылке, даже длинные пряди по бокам лица не болтались, как обычно. Надетый поверх футболки голубой фартук все равно не спасал: черная ткань казалась серой из-за причудливых разводов муки, которой было перепачкано буквально все: и рукава, и руки по локоть, и даже лицо.

Канда месил тесто.

Делал он это так же, как делал и все, за что бы ни брался: быстро, напористо и очень эффектно. Не факт, что эффективно, конечно, но...

...Стол раскачивался и поскрипывал, как мачта в шторм. Горы почему-то серой муки высились слева и справа от творения мечника, в которое он безжалостно впивался основаниями кистей рук, разминая, растягивая, снова разминая. Но больше всего вновь прибывшего зацепило выражение лица юного повара: предельно сосредоточенное, со сведенными к переносице бровями и закушенной нижней губой. А каким взглядом он смотрел на это тесто! Как будто не съесть хотел, а по меньшей мере пытать.

Как говорится, можно смотреть вечно на три вещи в мире: на огонь, на воду, и на то, как другой человек работает. Но Аллен, бывший в отъезде, на курсах, больше недели, не в силах был просто смотреть, не разговаривая, не чувствуя. Поэтому он поднялся с чемодана и, стараясь издавать как можно больше шума, ввалился в кухню и приземлился на табурет.

\- Я вернулся!

Канда даже не поднял головы, продолжая вгрызаться в несчастное тесто глазами и руками. Только движения его стали еще энергичней: было видно, как ходят ходуном мускулы рук под незагорелой кожей.

Аллен не сдавался. Привык уже.

\- Канда-а-а, а что ты готовишь? - он поднялся со своей табуретки и приблизился к японцу, яростно месившему серый комок. По цвету только дурак не догадается, но ведь этот кулинар ни слова еще не произнес!

\- Так что же?

\- Твою мать, мелочь! Не приставай!!!

Мука клубами взметнулась ввысь от громового рыка. Канда закашлялся, а потом бросился к окну и рванул створку форточки на себя, впуская в кухоньку порыв весеннего ветра и пение синиц на старом клене. Аллен согнулся пополам от душащего его смеха, прислоняясь к стене, чтобы не упасть. Ворвавшийся ветерок поднял белесое облако еще выше, да так, что злющего повара стало видно, как сквозь запотевшее стекло.

Канда шваркнул колобок из теста к десятку его одинаковых собратьев на разделочной доске, вытер руки о фартук и приблизился к все еще смеющемуся мальчишке.

Аллен почувствовал, как в его плечи вцепляются тонкие пальцы, и в ту же секунду его ощутимо встряхнули и приложили лопатками о стену.

\- Какого. Черта. Ты. Мне. Мешаешь?!

Даже сквозь слезы, от смеха навернувшиеся на глаза, беловолосый сумел разглядеть, как подергиваются губы Юу, словно сдерживая пробивающуюся улыбку. И поэтому качнулся вперед, сцепляя пальцы в замок за его шеей:

\- Я скучал, Юу, - и, выждав еще несколько секунд, потянулся к нему, безошибочно находя губами чужие, мягкие и теплые, прикрывая глаза. Наконец-то.

Но мечник не дал ему наслаждаться долго. Все еще удерживая его за плечи, отстранился, чтобы прижать одной рукой к себе, обняв за талию, а второй поднять и зафиксировать упрямый подбородок. Чуть наклонившись, он прошипел, лаская дыханием приоткрытые губы:

\- Не смей называть меня по имени, Стручок.

Аллен, привычно пропустив мимо ушей беззлобную угрозу, снова попытался дотянуться до лица Канды, но тот держал крепко.

\- Так что же ты готовишь? - в тон ему, точно так же дыша в губы, откликнулся мальчишка.

Канда хмыкнул, кривясь в усмешке:

\- Собу. Жрать больше нечего, - он склонился еще ниже, мазнув губами по нежной коже, - Лави приходил. Все, что ты наготовил, непредвиденно рано закончилось.

Аллен хрипло рассмеялся, а потом зарылся руками в густую массу волос, распуская тугой хвост и снова целуя брюнета. Тот, кстати, не возражал. Переместился чуть назад и, ощупью найдя табуретку, опустился на нее, увлекая за собой мальчишку и позволяя ему сесть верхом на свои бедра. Да, черт возьми, да, он тоже скучал. Но сказать это словами язык не поворачивался. Ну, ведь им можно и по-другому сказать, так ведь?

Через некоторое время Аллен, уже забравшийся руками под футболку Юу и прижимавшийся к нему все теснее, сквозь пелену желания, окутавшую все органы чувств, явственно почуял запах горелого. Сначала он не обратил на это внимания, продолжая гладить гибкую, вздрагивающую спину, но запах все не пропадал и даже усиливался. Тогда он оторвался от Канды, неохотно отпустив его губы, и принюхался. Да, так и есть. Чад такой, что хоть из кухни беги. Брюнет непонимающе смотрел на него долю секунды, а потом, выругавшись, скинул парня с колен и метнулся к духовке. На противне, который он, матерясь, вытащил из плиты, дымились тонкие черные змейки.

Аллен, едва бросив взгляд на это безобразие, опять разразился хохотом.

\- Юу-у-у, - простонал он, держась за живот, - и где ж ты вычитал, что лапшу в духовке сушат? Охх...

Канда злобно бросил противень в раковину и плеснул в него воды, добавив тем самым к чаду еще и пар, а потом яростно дернул мальчишку к себе, и, прежде чем впиться поцелуем в его губы, прорычал:

\- Не смей больше уезжать.

«Да, - подумал Аллен, с готовностью отвечая на властные прикосновения, - голодный самурай — это что-то с чем-то».


End file.
